Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H9-290690 discloses a cargo net device (a barrier net device) that divides a luggage compartment at a vehicle rear portion from a cabin in which a driver and the like sits. When a cargo net (a barrier net) of this device is to be used, the cargo net is unwound from inside a housing provided at an upper end side of a backrest (seatback) of a rear seat. A stay that is provided with a fixed hook portion and a hook portion are fixed to an end edge portion of the cargo net. An anchor portion is provided at the fixed hook portion and the hook portion, and the anchor portions are fitted into and anchored at anchoring members (anchoring brackets) provided at a roof side rail. Thus, the cargo net is put into a usage condition.
JP-A No. 2009-226957 discloses a curtain airbag device that protects an occupant during a side collision or the like of a vehicle. This curtain airbag device is provided with a curtain airbag, which is arranged in a folded state along a roof side rail, and an inflator, which supplies gas to the interior of the curtain airbag. The inflator is fixed to the roof side rail between a middle pillar (center pillar) and a rear seat assist grip that is fixed to the roof side rail at the vehicle rearward side of the middle pillar.